Not blaming the Alcohol
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Post NM Emmett finds Bella at a frat party. Let's just say things don't go as planned after Bella has a little too much to drink. Entry in the TwiFandomNews Song Prompts Contest. One-Shot, for the moment


**1\. Subject/Email Header: Song Prompts Contest**

 **2\. Beta: mencerj1**

 **3\. Facebook name and/or Twitter Handle: LaTrease Mencer McClary**

 **4\. Pen Name: Latreasem1**

 **5\. Title: Not blaming the Alcohol**

 **6\. Summary: Post NM Emmett finds Bella at a frat party. Let's just say things don't go as planned after Bella has a little too much to drink**

 **7\. Pairing: Emmett x Bella**

 **8\. Rating: M for Mature themed/Lemon**

 **9\. Word Count: 3886**

 **10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **Blame it on the 'goose, got me feeling loose**_

This is the first time I really let go and let loose since my divorce. I've spent nearly 80 years with that selfish, self-centered woman. Her treating me like I'm a child, an idiot, her whipping boy. Well, I guess I am an idiot. I let her and that man-child brother of mine take me away from the only woman I really ever cared about. Only to find my wife and said man-child in bed together. Well, fuck them both. It's time for me to do something for me.

Throughout the years, we've gone to so many high schools and colleges. I never really cared about going, I just wanted to be wherever Rosalie was. Now, with the rest of the family in New Hampshire, attending Dartmouth, I decided I was going to take my love of technology and attend M.I.T in Cambridge, Mass. I heard from some of the other classmates that there was a frat party going on at Harvard that I think I'm going to check out. I down a bottle of Grey Goose, just to get in the mood.

 _ **She said she usually don't**_

I typically don't go to frat parties, but my dormmate says this was going to be a great party. I've been working so hard; I feel like I deserve to let loose and have some fun.

Ever since that horrible day of my 18th birthday and Edward leaving me lost in the woods with that terrible break-up, the only thing I've been doing is studying my ass off to graduate to get away from that God awful town and all the supernatural bullshit.

Not only was my boyfriend Edward a vampire, but my best friend Jacob and practically the entire tribe of Quileute are freaking shapeshifters. However, thank God they are; since my vampire family decided to leave me behind to be cannon fodder for that sadistic redhead bitch, Victoria, and that freaking dread-head Laurent.

Luckily, the wolves were able to get to Laurent before I was his next meal. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't that lucky with Victoria. The bitch managed to drain Charlie before the wolves were able to get to her. After Charlie died, I moved to the reservation until graduation. I was going to stay in Washington, and attend U-dub. But with Charlie's life insurance, pension and the sale of his house, I was now able to afford the tuition at Harvard.

In the direction, my life has gone since moving to Forks; I just wanted to be as far away as possible. I've been studying my ass off, and I think I deserve a break.

 _ **Blame it on the 'trón got me in a zone**_

I walk in, and the party is pretty jammin', so I go straight to the bar and order a shot of Patrón.

 _ **I know that she fronts, 'cause shawty knows what she wants.**_

I've been here for about an hour, and the party is pretty crunk. I'm just standing back in the cut sipping on some Grey Goose when I'm hit with a scent I will never forget until the end of eternity. My eyes go straight to the door, and I see her, and my God, she is looking smokin' hot. Nothing like the old Bella I remember.

The old Bella was always beautiful, but so shy and unsure of herself. This Bella was standing tall and confident. Her hair was now shoulder length and cut into a stylish bob. The dress she was wearing showed off every curve, and boy did she have curves. And is she wearing heels? Damn, her legs look like they could go on for miles. I can't help but allow my eyes to travel up those gorgeous legs to her thighs to where that sexy ass dress starts. My cock nearly strains in my pants thinking of those legs wrapped…FUCK! I watch as she walks over to the bar and orders a shot of Patrón. My eyes follow her every move before I decide to go over to the bar.

 _ **She don't wanna seem like she's easy.**_

As soon as I get my drink, I turn to check out who's at the party, only to be met with a pair of topaz eyes. And fuck is he looking sexy. I always thought Emmett was the sexiest of all the vampires, but of course, he was with the Ice Queen, Rosabitch. Speaking of which, let me turn my ass around and stop ogling her man. I've had enough trouble with vampire bitches to last a lifetime. I don't need any from that frigid bitch.

God, I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on Emmett Cullen. The muscles on that man would bring any woman to their knees. _Just fucking stop it, Bella! You don't need that kind of trouble._ Besides, it's not like he sees you as anything other than a little sister. How can he, when he's got the vampire equivalent of a supermodel, Rosabitch hanging on his arm?

 _Wait, he doesn't have her on his arm._ I turn around to see if I see her anywhere in sight, only to find Emmett staring at me as he walks toward me with the sexiest smirk on his face. _Oh, God! This was probably not the best day to decide to go commando._ I can feel myself getting wet just watching him walk towards me. And no doubt he can smell it from across the room. _Fucking vampire super senses!_

 _ **I ain't sayin' what you won't do, but you know what we probably gon' do**_

Midway to me reaching her destination, I pick up a scent that literally has my mouth watering. Besides her usual scent of freesia and strawberries, which is the most sensual scent I've ever smelled in my existence, her arousal, now has me more intoxicated than my drink.

"Bella Swan, as I live and breathe," I whisper in her ear as she leans forward on the bar and orders another drink. She turns around to look at me. God, she's even more beautiful up close.

"You're not alive, nor do you breathe, Emmett," she said with a deadpan expression. What the fuck are you doing here?" _Ouch! Kitten is sharpening her claws._

"I most certainly do breathe…" I then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "otherwise; I wouldn't be able to smell your magnificent scent. As far as being alive, well...it's all in how you perceive it. For your other question, I'm attending M.I.T at the moment and heard about this fantastic party here at Harvard. I could ask you the same thing, young lady." Bella's facial expression changes, and I'm man enough to admit; I'm a little scared right now.

"Well, after you and your family decided to leave me to my own devices, and losing my father to a sadistic redhead vampire skank, I needed to get away from Forks," she said, totally pissed off. It made my heart sank.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't want to leave you, but Edward said you didn't want anything else to do with us," She then started looking at me as if I'd grown two heads. Suddenly, I didn't need Jasper's empathic gift to feel the anger rolling off of her.

"Why that, lying, no good, ass! I never said that! He took me in the woods and told me he and the rest of the family were leaving; that I wasn't good enough for him, and he didn't want me. That I was just a distraction before leaving me there to get lost in the woods. Where is he? You know, I learned how to make a torch out of a lighter and a can of hairspray. I have a good mind to go and set his ass alight," she told me before she started stomping towards the door. I grabbed her by her arm and swung her around to face me.

"Bella, honey, he's not here. He and my ex-wife are halfway around the world in the south of France on their honeymoon," I told her. She then broke down in uncontrollable laughter.

"OH, MY, GOD! The Ice Queen and the 100-year-old virgin are married? That has got to be the funniest joke I've ever heard," I hung my head at her words. She stopped laughing and reached her hand up to my chin in an attempt to raise my head to look at her.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. You're not joking, are you?" I just shook my head no. Then, she did something I never expected in a million years. She brought that luscious body to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, God, Emmett. I'm so sorry. Why on earth would she leave you for that lying pencil neck man-child?"

"Well, apparently, they'd been bumping uglies for about two decades. I caught them one day they were so enthralled in each other; they didn't hear me come home. So much for super vampire hearing," I told her.

"Well, fuck'em!" she said and ordered two more shots of Patrón. We toasted to our ex's and having them out of our lives. We had a few more drinks before she pulled me out to the dance floor.

 _ **Let's see where we can be if we press fast forward, Just one more round and you're down I'd know it**_

As Emmett and I danced and continued to consume more and more shots of Patrón, I felt myself getting more and more aroused as the night went on. I was grinding on him; he was pressing his body into mine. As the night went on, I knew I wanted this vampire.

 _ **Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what. You don't even care now; I was unaware of how fine you was before my buzz set in**_ _._

Bella was getting more and more drunk as the night went on. She felt so good in my arms; I never wanted to let her go. She kept grinding that perfectly little tight body on me.

You could blame it that the 'goose had me feeling loose. Hard liquor is one of the few human devices a vampire could still indulge in. Though, it takes a hell of a lot to get us drunk, or even begin to bring down our inhibitions.

I could even blame it that Patrón had her in the zone. The way she was swaying her body, pressing and grinding on me. But I knew the very moment I laid eyes on her again, she was mine, and I was never letting her get away from me. Ever.

 _ **Ohh see, she spilled some drink on me, and I know she's tipsy, and she's been staring me straight in my eyes.**_

"Emmy, hash innyone ever told you *hick,* you have the most bootiful eyes in the whole *hick* world. 'N—'n—'n those gorgeous *hick* dimples. Makes me just want to lick'em. 'N I'm going to kick Rosabitch's ass for cheating on you. Is that why she didn't like me? She was afraid *hick,* I was taking her fuck toy away."

Okay, it was time to get her out of here. Though, I always imagined how funny it would be to get Bella drunk. Passed out Bella was not something I wanted. In her current state, it was not something I would even attempt to take advantage of. No, I needed to get her home and safely in bed.

"Bella, baby let me take you home. I think you've had a little too much to drink," I told her as I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her toward the door

"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare big brother me! I know you don't see me as anything but a little sister, but I'm a grown woman and have been taking care of myself for a while now." She began to yell at me and in that moment, I think I fell in love with her a little more. My Jeep was parked just outside the frat house. As soon as I got her outside and to my jeep, I pushed her against the side of my jeep and got right in her face.

"Let me tell you something, baby, I just want to make sure you get home safe because I'm a gentleman. I don't want to see anyone take advantage of you. Secondly, I have never, since I've known you, thought of you as my little sister. If I thought I was your big brother, would I do this?" I then pressed my mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. She stood there for a moment, rigid and totally stunned before she melted into the kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck. I pulled her closer to me as I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to take the kiss deeper. She opened her mouth, and our tongues battled for dominance. She finally submitted, and my tongue explored her mouth. Though the taste of Patrón was strong, the taste of her was nothing like I'd ever tasted before.

When I found she needed to breathe, I released the kiss and started kissing down her jaw down to her neck.

"Emmett," she breathed heavily into my ear. "Take me home, please." She said breathily. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. I nodded my head and put her in my jeep. I went around to the driver's side and climbed in. Even if she didn't want me. I would still make sure she got home safely.

"Where do you live, Bella?" I asked as I placed the key in the ignition.

"No, you misunderstand…" she said as she climbed across the console and straddled my lap. "…I want you to take me home with you," she said as she began grinding on the bulge that was in my now, too tight jeans. It was also when I discovered she wasn't wearing panties.

 _ **No tellin' what I'm gon' do. Baby, I would rather show you. What you been missin' in your life when I get inside**_ _._

"Bella, I'm not sure this is a good idea. You've had a lot to drink, and I don't want to take advantage of you," I told her. It took everything in me not to follow her lead and grind myself into her core. Her arousal was hitting me in the face, and I became more intoxicated by the scent of this little vixen. I totally came undone and was a goner when she began nibbling on my ear, and running her fingers through my hair, her nails lightly scratching my scalp.

"I think you've got it all wrong, Emmy bear. I was a little drunk, now I only have a light buzz and believe me, I'm the one taking advantage of you," she growled with as much ferocity as an angry kitten.

I could feel her arousal seeping into my jeans. I just wanted to dip my finger between her folds and lick up the juices that were running from her. I just picked her up from my lap and placed her back in the passenger seat before buckling the harness to keep her in place. There would be plenty of time for that once I got her back to my home. She still reached over and placed her warm hand on my leg as I drove.

 _ **So I made her say**_ _ **ah ah ah**_ _ **, Now she got her hand on my leg. Got my seats all wet in my ride. All over my ride.**_

As soon as we pull into my driveway, she attached to me like a rhesus monkey. "Bella, baby…" I try to say between kisses. "Maybe we should wait until we're inside. We wouldn't want to give the neighbors a show."

I'm finally able to climb out of my truck with my spider monkey still clung to me. Her face is buried in my neck, and her arms and legs are wrapped around me so tight, if I were human she would have cut off circulation by now. I manage to get us in the house and close the door before I pin her against the door with my body. She immediately began grinding on my painfully hard member.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to think I've taken advantage of you because you've had too much to drink. I will tell you right now, Bella, I am not going to blame it on the alcohol. I've wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you. So, if you think you will have any regrets about this you need to tell me now, because baby, once I have you, I'm never letting you go."

 _ **She looks me dead in the eye eye eye. Then my pants got bigger. She already knew what to figure. Had her looking at her boyfriend like fuck that *****_

"Emmett, I may have had a little too much to drink, but I'm in my right mind. I, too have always wanted you. I just didn't want Rosalie to hate me any more than she already did. I may have loved Edward, but he broke my heart. Just promise me, you won't do the same."

"Bella, I could never do what he did to you. You have always meant the world to me. I'm just sorry I believed his lies and left you." And with that, she started clawing at my shirt. We quickly made our way upstairs leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Once I made it to my bedroom, we were completely naked.

I laid this beauty in the middle of my bed. I just stood at the foot of the bed looking at her for a few minutes. I couldn't believe I finally had the woman of my waking dreams here with me.

I slowly crawled up towards her like I was stalking my prey. She propped herself on her elbows. She seductively bit the corner of her bottom lip as she watched me. God, was she sexy. Once I reached her, I hovered over her and just looked into her chocolate orbs.

I started with a chaste kiss on the lips. I kissed her again, and again, finally pulling her full bottom lip into my mouth. I then pushed my tongue past her lips, and our tongues battled for dominance until she finally relented and allowed me to explore her mouth. Our tongues danced until I felt her need to breathe. I relinquished the kiss and began kissing her jawline down her slender sexy neck.

I licked, nipped and sucked on her neck, all the while listening to her sexy mewing. I wanted to mark her as mine in some way. I couldn't bite her, not yet anyway. I wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But I sucked, leaving a rather sizeable hickey, before trailing down her collarbone. At the same time, my hands explored her ample breast, followed by kisses until I pulled one of her perky pink nipples into my mouth while running my thumb over the other. I then pinched it, while lightly biting the other, careful not to break the skin. I made sure to pay equal attention to both breasts. She arched her back while running her fingers through my curls. The feel of her nails lightly scraping my scalp made a growl grumble low in my chest.

I continued down her torso, applying light kisses and nips until I reached her smoothly shaven mound. I applied kisses to her lower lips as I pressed my nose directly into her sex. Again I was intoxicated by her scent. She smelled like heaven.

She gasped as I ran my tongue, parting her labia until I found her bundle of nerves.

"Yes, oh God, Yes!" she panted as I continued my ministration with my tongue lapping, and sucking on the nub. I smiled into her kitten. I kept licking and sucking while inserting a finger into her core and thanking God she wasn't still a virgin. Not that I wouldn't have mind in the least, but I hadn't fed and not having to deal with her blood was a blessing. I was beyond in control over my bloodlust, however, becoming thirsty while in the throws of passion is sort of a mood killer.

She then began pushing back on my finger, so I inserted another. I thrust in and out of her a few times while savoring the taste of her in my mouth. I curled my fingers into a come-hither motion, as her walls began to clamp down on my fingers, bringing her to ecstasy.

"Emmett, baby, yes, yes, that's it, right there," she began to pant.

"Yeah, baby, cum for me," I said once I released her nub.

"Im...I...Oh God, I'm cumming, FUCK! Emmett!" she screamed as she exploded for me. I rode out her orgasm, still thrusting my fingers into her. However, before she entirely came down from her orgasmic high, I was fully sheathed in her.

"Yes, Em, Oh yes, yes, Oh God yes…" she chanted with each thrust. I couldn't believe I was here. Ever since that night of her eighteenth birthday, when we were forced to pack up and leave her, I have thought of nothing but her. Never in my wildest dreams, did I think this would come to reality.

I sat back on my haunches, lifting her with me. I pulled her close to my chest, and she wrapped her arms around me, as I made sweet passionate love to her.

At that moment, without thinking, I knew I would make her mine in every way. With a roar rumbling in my chest, as I felt her walls squeeze my manhood, I exposed my teeth and bit into the soft butter apex of her neck and shoulder. It was only meant to be a claiming bite. However, my instincts took over, as I felt the sweet nectar of her blood flow into my mouth.

She screamed, both in release and in pain, as my venom began to fill her, along with my seed. My heart was screaming _MINE,_ at the same time as my brain screamed, _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?_

She went rigid in my arms as she tensed against the burn. I slowly laid her down onto the bed. I watched as her jaw clenched and her body seized, though she didn't make another sound. The love of my life, my mate, my everything in this world, was now changing into a vampire. I once told Rosalie, that hell wasn't so bad if I got to spend it with an angel. I had now taken a true angel into the depths of hell. I began to panic. Suddenly my phone chimed with an incoming text. I picked up the phone from my night table.

 _From: A. Cullen_

 _To: E. Cullen_

 _It's okay Emmett. The family is on the way. It's what she's always wanted. You will now have your true mate for all eternity. I've seen it, and I do blame it on the Alcohol._

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't decided if I will expand this yet or not. I have so many projects that are still WIP, I can't concentrate on this at the moment. Love of my two Soldiers is has all of my creative attention at the moment. So, this will remain a One-shot for the time being.**


End file.
